ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Of The Sixty Foot Launchpad/Transcript
This is the transcript of [[Attack Of The Sixty Foot Launchpad|"Attack Of The Sixty Foot Launchpad"]]. Transcript scene opens up to outside of the manor, where Scrooge and Launchpad were packing for hiking. Launchpad: We're all set to the hike. Scrooge: That's good, Launchpad. the kids Alright, kids. It's time to go hiking at the woods. Huey: Yay! Now, I can find the clues. Louie: I wondered if we can see bugs. Dewey: Or a lake? Webby: Exactly! Scrooge: So let's go to the woods! Kids: Yay! scene cuts to the woods. Scrooge: Here we are. The woods. there is a freak show circus, where there is a circus owner named Happy Jack. Happy Jack: Alright! I want you all to meet Flintheart Glomgold. Jack present Flintheart Glomgold Flintheart: Hello, my name is Flintheart Glomgold. Happy Jack: Now, I'll let Flintheart to make sure you all practice for tonight while I go outside, no asking questions. Freak Show Performer #2: But why- Happy Jack: No questions! Freak Show Performer #2: frowns Aw... Jack leaves the circus. Back at the woods, Launchpad and Webby are playing tag, Huey is finding a clue Huey: What's this? Red water? On the ground? a stick with a bug Let's test it. puts the stick on a red water and watching the bug growing. Huey: Whoa! So big! Donald: Hi guys. Scrooge: Donald, what are you doing in woods? Donald: I tried to find a mysterious lake. Huey: I was wondering about it too! the others were talking, Launchpad notices a glove. He grabs it and left to find the person. Launchpad: Hello? I think that glove belongs to someone. he saw a silhouette of someone. Launchpad: Huh? to him. Hey, I found your- person took the glove out of Launchpad's hand. ???: tail can be seen. Leave me alone! Launchpad: Wait! Come back! after him. at the circus. Flintheart: Jack? Happy Jack? Happy Jack: What is it, Flintheart? Flintheart: Why were you running? Jack shrugs. Flintheart: Oh well. he was greeted by one of the freak show performers. Freak Show Performer #1: Come inside... opens the door. Flintheart: Look what I found. a green thing. Freak Show Performer #1: This reminds me of someone I know. back where Jack was just a worker. He was known for his deeds. His life changed forever when... came to shadow Jack. Happy Jack: Huh? Hello? Who's there? green liquid falls on Jack. Happy Jack: What the!? A green liquid? slips which knocks him out. Freak Show Performer #1: Voiceover. When he got sent to the hospital, something terrible happened. eyes are opening a little. Happy Jack: Quietly What happened? Doctor: Oh my... Happy Jack: quietly What... left hand is now green and he now has a tail. gasped in shocked. Happy Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGH! ends as Freak Show Performer sadly look at Happy Jack Freak Show Performer #1: That's why I felt bad for you, Jack. Happy Jack: Sighs. Just get back to practicing. Freak Show Performer #1: sadly Okay. at the woods. Scrooge: Where's Launchpad? Dewey: He was here a moment ago. But I don't know where he is. Webby: I wonder where he went. to Launchpad, searching for the person. What he didn't know that there was a red lake. Launchpad: Hello? Any body there? at the red lake. What's this? A red lake? That's strange. I wonder what will happen if I go into the red lake. in. AAHH!! up. Huh? What's happening to me? begins to grow into a giant pilot. He stops growing as he bumps into a treebranch. Launchpad: Ow! Gasps. Gee, I thought my growth spurts can be normal, but it was a lake. looks down. ''Whoa, maybe I should go find the others, they'll find me at the woods. ''the others were looking for Launchpad. Scrooge: Where do you think he might have went? Webby: I think he was found at the woods. Louie: Or maybe... Here! the helicopter was moving. Louie: Hey, look. Webby: The helicopter is moving. What should we do? Donald: I think I can fix- starts to shake. Webby: This is just what we need: an earthquake! Huey: Wait a minute, I don't recall an earthquake. It must be something else. reveals that Launchpad was running. Launchpad: Stops. Guys! Thank gosh I found you! others were shocked as Donald fainted. Webby: What happened to you, Launchpad? Launchpad: Well, I tried to find someone but I found a strange red lake. Which I fell into the lake and grew 60 feet. Huey: I knew. Must be a growth lake. Like the red water I found. Webby: I agree, Huey. Scrooge: We better get back to the manor to figure out. Huey, Webby: Alright then, Uncle Scrooge. the manor, Scrooge is thinking while Beakley comes into the room. Beakley: So, what happened to Launchpad? Scrooge: He fell into the growth lake and grew 60 feet. Beakley: Oh. That would explain why Launchpad isn't inside. Scrooge: Yes. the manor began to shake. Outside, Launchpad is tapping on the manor, looking down sadly. Beakley: What's the matter, Launchpad? Launchpad: I... don't want to talk about it... Beakley: Well... Why don't you play with the kids, away from the manor? Launchpad: They refused to let me play... Beakley: Why? Webby: You see, we tried to find him but he fell into the growth lake and become a sixty foot giant which makes it hard for him to fix it. Louie: He couldn't fly a plane when he's a giant. Huey: Or drive. Dewey: Or play with us. Launchpad: to sob. If o-only I was normal-sized again! It would have been better if I was cured. kids runs from his tears. Huey: Look out!! dodges the giant tears. Donald: Watch the tears! Scrooge: Careful!! Launchpad: Sniffles. Sorry. Beakley: Don't worry, we'll cure you by using the needle. I better call Ludwig. It'll be better soon. Launchpad: O-okay... Ludwig was arrive. Ludwig: the manor. Hello Beakley. Beakley: Ludwig, thank gosh you're here. I need your help. Launchpad grew 60 feet tall after he fell into the growth lake. Ludwig: No problem! I can try to make antidote to the growth lake. out the antidote. By this. of the manor, Launchpad was worried and running away from the manor. Launchpad: AAAAAAAHHHHH!! Jack and his freak show performers can be seen at the city. The performers are shocked Freak Show Performer #2: S-sir! Happy Jack: What now?! Freak Show Performer #3: T-t-there's a giant pilot! Happy Jack: What do you mean- OH MY GOSH! It's Duckzilla! to Launchpad. Freak Show Performer #6: Yikes! Run for your lives! Freak Show Performers: Let's get out of here!/I have so much to live for!/SAVE ME! run for their lives except for Happy Jack. Happy Jack: There you are. Let me introduce myself. I'm Happy Jack, I'm the owner of the circus. Launchpad: Wow, really? Happy Jack: Yeah, and I was wondering... Would you like to become a new freak show performer? Launchpad: Sure thing! Happy Jack: Good, because I got a surprise. at the McDuck Manor, Beakley was worried. Beakley: Where's Launchpad? Ludwig: He's with Happy Jack. Beakley: Really? Ludwig: Yeah. When he was visiting the city. Happy Jack saw him and took him to a show. Beakley: But how did you know Launchpad's with him? Ludwig: Well, right now. He's at the circus. And I found this note from Happy Jack. Read this. Beakley: "You're all invited to see Launchpad, the 60 foot pilot - Happy Jack." Ludwig: See? Scrooge: We better get to the circus. the circus, Happy Jack was present Giant Launchpad. Duck in the stage: Jack, will you do the honers? Happy Jack: Sure thing. Duck in the stage: Alright then, Jack. Happy Jack: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the sixty foot pilot! curtains pulls up to reveal Launchpad. Scrooge: There he is! walks up the stage. Scrooge: Launchpad, what are you doing? You're not supposed to saying to Jack. Launchpad: Oh, sorry. Scrooge: I'll try to cure you. Happy Jack: You! What are you doing on the stage? Scrooge: I'm trying to get my worker back! Happy Jack: Oh, no! You don't! He belongs to me now! Launchpad: the locks key. That can handle this. the locks Category:DuckTales Category:Giant Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas